magiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievement Guide
This is the achievement guide for all the achievements in Magium up to Book 2 Chapter 10. Before reading em, Spoilers Alert. Duh. Book 1 Chapter 1: # Who are you Calling a Coward: Show yourself to cutthroat Dave. # Off to a Good Start: Give Cutthroat Dave until the count of ten to retreat. # Honesty is the Best Policy: Tell Daren you aren't a Stillwater and that you joined the tournament to become a mage. Chapter 2: # Smooth Talker: Say that you and Daren were discussing who should make a pass at Kate when you first meet her. # Tough as nails: Max toughness and don't tell Daren you are a human. # Martial Arts Master: Have 1 Combat Proficiency and fight the young mage yourself. # An Unlikely Ally: Have 2 Ancient language when you see the deer after fighting the 3 mages and export them to their cave. Chapter 3: # A Message in the Sky: Have 1 Observation and 2 Ancient language when you and Daren go on guard duty at the cave. # One Man Army: Max strength, combat proficiency, and Toughness. When you and Kate are attacked in the forest take the dagger go for the subordinates and kill everyone. You can use the crossbow or rely on strength. # That Was Close: Have 2 Premonition and Observation when you and Kate get ambushed in the forest. Chapter 4: # A Noble Sacrifice: Agree to Eiden's deal. # Defeated Cutthroat Dave: Let Kate get hit with the dart during the ambush. Then go get Daren. After Eiden leaves the cave either Dave will come to you or he will try to fight Eiden if you didn't show yourself to him in chapter 1. If he confronts Eiden pick the option to go intervene. Choose to fight him yourself with 3 Strength and you'll kill him. # I Really Need a Break: Don't show yourself to Dave in chapter 1. When he confronts Eiden thinking he's you let Eiden kill him. Eiden will talk you again. Tell him the truth or you'll die. Chapter 5. # Stat Device Wielder: To lend the stat device to Daren, you first need to leave Kate behind to get Daren's help during the ambush. You then need to single-handedly defeat Cutthroat Dave with strength. # Admitted Liar: Lie to Daren in Chapter 1 about why you joined the tournament. Tell him the truth now. # A Good Deed: Have 3 Ancient language when you go to save Rose and give the goblins 2 copper. # Shameless: Ignore the woman's screams for help. Take credit after Daren saves her. Chapter 6: # Defeated Tyrath: After Eiden gives you the power, choose: Make a plan, Cast protection against Fire, Air, and whatever, Use the big spells. # Berserker Mode Activated: After Eiden gives you power choose; Make a plan, Cast all defences, Get Daren's sword and fail the strength check of 4, keep using the sword, Do not cast acid on it. # Full Immersion: Open the stat screen after doing Berseker mode. Do it fast while talking to Eiden. Chapter 7: # Violence is Not The Answer: Walk up to the white mage and bluff him. # Golem Crusher: Fight the Golems with 3 Strength and Combat Proficiency. # Defeated Hadrik: Have 3 reflexes, 4 Combat Technique and 2 Strength when you fight Hadrik. Chapter 8: # Vive le Democratie: Win the vote against Daren to wait for the golden fox instead of escaping prison. # The First Piece of the Puzzle: Have 4 Ancient Language when you break out of the jail cell. Activate the runes. # Hydra Slayer: When you fight the Hydra have 4 hearing and 3 speed. Don't tell Daren where the heart is. Chapter 9: # Keen Observer: Have 4 Observation when you get to the ogre stronghold. Shoot the air. # A Wise Decision: Leave Kate and Rose behind when you get to the ogre stronghold. Drop your weapons. Chapter 10: # Defeated Ogre Shaman: Volunteer to go after the Shaman. Have high speed. # A Toast!: Drink with Hadrik. # A Touching Reunion: You need high Ancient Language. Befriend the deer in chapter 2 then tell Rose its not her fault the deer is dead. Chapter 11: # A Mysterious Symbol: Look at Suzy's toy. # Stillwater Slayer: Fight the Stillwaters by yourself and use the big spells. # No Casualties: Have 4 Hearing, 4 Observation, and 4 Speed after the skeletons die. # Average Joe: Complete the first book without spending any points on stats Average Joe Main Choices: Chapter 1: The easiest part of the game. I'm pretty sure anyone can do this unless you're stupid enough to die again and again. The stat device wasn't even introduced yet. Chapter 2: Let Daren and Kate handle the thugs. Chapter 3: When Kate says not to worry about Daren, ask "Why not?". That way you can call for Daren during the ambush. Chapter 4: Propose a different trade to Eiden. Don't worry about Dave, Eiden will save you. Chapter 5: Pretty easy chapter to get through. Not much happens. Chapter 6: Make a plan and cast all protections just in case. Do whatever you want after that. Chapter 7: After you are teleported to where the giant appeared, call Rose to meet her halfway and then don't watch Eiden's fight with Hadrik. Chapter 8: Don't let Hadrik smash the wall when it's about to squish you. Don't choose the one with a wasp symbol. Chapter 9: Open Arraka's amulet when inside the stronghold. If you didn't take Rose and Kate with you, throw down your weapons and don't fight back. Chapter 10: Stay in position when the captain is about to smash his club to the floor. Wait for Arraka to tell what she noticed. Let someone else take on the shaman. Don't fight the wolves yourself. Chapter 11: Focus on finding the originals, ignore the clones. At least try to put up a fight against Arraka. If you plan on fighting the Stillwater alone, use the big spells. Fighting as a team is a sure win. And the most important requirement of them all is.........Don't invest a single point. Book 2 Chapter 1 # Bearer of Bad News: '''Let Rose die, and volunteer to tell the siblings about her death. # '''Long-distance: '''Don't have sex with Rose, but save her. Then ask Daren about something and learn about the secret named-character. # '''Second piece of the puzzle: '''Agree to join Flower to search the castle. # '''Half-breed: '''Never spin Arraka, even in book 1 (maybe ask Hadrik to put her down, too) then you'll get this achievement near the end of Chapter 1. '''Chapter 2 # Come at me, bro: '''Have 2 points in toughness while Bruce punch you. # '''The easy way out: '''Don't help the king, then agree to plant the device for lessathi in exchange for help. Note that you have to agree the first time the option popped up. The second time (after the lessathi mentioned your device, if you tell Barry the servent about it earlier) doesn't work. # '''Fourth wall breaker: '''You need to be an Average Joe, enter Leila's room and select the option "I'm trying to complete the Average Joe achievement." # '''Griffin rider: '''Decides to kill the creatures, and have at least 2 strength for the gargoyles, and 3 toughness to ride griffin. '''Chapter 3 # Once an enemy, now an ally: '''Propose to follow blood trail, have 4 in Hearing and 3 in Ancient Language, then ask the troll about his "friends". # '''The golden cage: '''Choose not to follow the blood trail, or not to save the troll. '''Chapter 4 # Not a team player: '''Impress Bruce the first time you met him ( I use 2 strength here), don't find out about Wilhelm's motive to kill you (don't have 2 premonition), don't tell the team about any info on the creatures, charge ahead by yourself, Wilhelm will get knocked out by Leila, Bruce will tag along if you impress him earlier, then try to focus on manticore first, but fail it (I didn't have any combat technique here), so Bruce does it instead. Barry and co. will then try to wrap up the rest, then find out that the thugs are dead. # '''Intimidation successful: '''Have 2 premonition before you meet Wilhelm at Chapter 2, then threaten him. After that, accept to go into Leila's room. (If you deny, Wilhelm will suspect Barry, and will still attempt to kill him in Chapter 4.) Then just proceed to the first round of the tournament, and this will trigger. # '''Hadrik saves the day: '''Don't kill the creatures, then Hadrik will save Kate during her round. # '''A calculated risk: '''This is a bit tricky, it triggers after you decided to stay and watch the fight, instead of going to read the notes, or sending Leila after them, but it doesn't trigger on my AJ route, so I guess you'll need 3 in hearing to hear the guards talking about "giant scorpions" before hand. # '''Trampler slayer: '''Have either 3 in strength, speed or reflexes to charge the marauders, survive Wilhelm by whatever means, then have 2 in strength to slay the trampler. # '''Spear thrower: '''Charge the marauders (with all necessary stats), then have at least 1 strength and 1 combat technique, and choose to deal with manticores first. # '''Who needs stats: '''Clear the first round of tournament without any stats. You can't have your bag secured by Daren back in Book 1, then you need to choose room #5 in Book 2 Chapter 2, and ask Leila to get the notes for you during Chapter 4, so you both saw the manticores diving, and know the marauders' weaknesses, then choose to stick with the team when the fight starts, and the mage will knock out Wilhelm for you. # '''Time stop: '''During Chapter 2, you have the option to kill the creatures (gargoyle and griffins) or leave them alone. Choose to kill them (having 2 str would suffice, though I think other stats can be used to clear this path), don't slice the rats. and kill the griffin outright. Fast forward to Chapter 4, during Kate's round, as long as Rose is alive and you killed the creatures, Rose should freeze the time to help Kate, earning you the achievement. # '''The assassin's motive: '''Have 2 in hearing, and survive the first round, it will trigger shortly after. '''Chapter 5 # Tribal dancer: '''You need to choose room #3, face the troll with 2 teammates down by getting the two thugs killed (see Not a team player achievement in Chapter 4), can't have 2 in hearing or 1 in ancient language, (having only one of them is fine, but if you have 2 hearing, you get an extra option to deal with the ogres alone, or ask for help. Choose the later), so that the ogres won't help you, and you need to ask Wilhelm to stay away during the fight, then retreat from Velgos the first chance you get, and trick the mage into becoming a bait. Then you'll need 2 speed to experience the dance! # '''Divide and conquer: '''Have 2 hearing to overhear the guards talking about holding an ogre Shaman hostage, then have 1 in ancient languages to trigger this. # '''Public speaker: '''Accept the duel, aim to kill, but incapacitate the opponent later, if you want to surprise him, you'll need 2 speed. If you wait for him to make a mistake, you'll need 2 reflexes. (If you chose to disarm the opponent, you need an extra 2 strength on either option, or 1 strength if you picked up at least 1 scimitar) # '''United we stand: '''Choose to let Wilhelm join the fight in 2nd, and possibly not letting anyone die in 1st round, then Wilhelm will side with you in the final round. '''Chapter 6 # Secret code discovered: '''Allow Melindra to look at your device. # '''Living on the edge: '''Don't acquire any gold/gems all the way from Book 1, and take at most 1 scimitar, then buy the more expensive crossbow. '''Chapter 7 # Just an average assassin: Ask Arraka to scan for other passages, take that way, wait for Leila's signal at first, then distract the Lessathi with Eiden's message. Don't kill the "lessathi", then go back to the gnome King. # Found the culprit: '''Ask Arraka to scan for hidden passages, and have 2 in hearing and 3 in ancient language, then take the hidden passage. # '''Message delivered: '''First wait for Leila's signal, then distract the Lessathi with Eiden's message. # '''One tough cookie: '''Wait for Leila's signal twice, and have 4 in toughness. Chapter 8 # '''Stillwater triva: '''Let Melindra handle the situation, then this will trigger in a few pages. # '''Unexpected savior: '''Buy cheaper crossbow, don't let Melindra exerts herself, and don't have 1 in combat technique and 2 in reflexes. # '''Tree wielder: '''Have 3 in strength and choose to fight the orcs. # '''Side effects: '''Choose to have the resist disorientation spell cast on you, then go after the mages. # '''A true gentleman: '''Don't "sleep" with Melindra, and leave the tent to share one night shift with Kate. '''Chapter 9 # Something is missing: '''Don't secure your backpack, and kick Melindra out of the tent in Chapter 8, then she'll take something from your backpack. This will trigger mid-chapter. # '''I'm a helper!: '''Volunteer to help the animals, and have at least 2 in ancient languages, then tell them about Eiden's spell. # '''Long live the king!: '''Have Rose alive, help the lessathi to plant the device in the King of Thilias' hidden room, and don't help the King to silence the local lessathi, then you'll hear this news from Rose. # '''Master of cards: '''Choose to stay sober while taking your shift with Hadrik, then ask Hadrik to turn up the card(s). '''Chapter 10 # '''A creative solution: '''If you stole the gems back in the ogre fort, you can choose to bribe one of the orc riders and succeed, then you'll get this achievement. # '''Mammoth slayer: '''Aim for the nostril. You can do this even with Average Joe play-through, but you can't choose to drink dwarven ale more than once, if you do, you need to pass an additional check of 4 reflex. Just choose to stay sober before playing the card game, and you should be fine (and you can win the game, too) # '''Demolition man: '''You need to have 4 in strength and toughness, choose to attack Talmak with Hadrik, then have 4 in combat technique and choose to use Talmak's rocks against him. # '''Stalker detected: '''You just need to let Cutthroat Dave live throughout the series.